


Due piogge

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tarantolato battito cardiaco [9]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 11:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Squalo e Takeshi sono due piogge, attratte l'una dall'altra.★Fandom: KHR.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al ‘Rainy time’ a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 655.★ Prompt: 7. In riva al mare.





	Due piogge

Due piogge

Squalo era seduto in riva all’oceano, i piedi affondati nella sabbia, le mani sulle ginocchia strette dai pantaloni neri della divisa da Varia, i lunghi capelli argentei che gli sferzavano il volto pallido e sottile mossi dal vento.

_ Squalo guardò il giovane nello schermo davanti a lui, Takeshi chiuse gli occhi e ridacchiò. _

_ “Sarò in Giappone solo per quei due giorni. Mi piacerebbe tanto raccontarti i progressi che sto facendo in questo primo ritiro di allenamento” si vantò. _

_ “ _ Vooooi _! Non dirmi che hai completamente accantonato la spada solo per il baseball!” si lamentò Superbi._

_ Takeshi negò con il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli neri, che gli si erano allungati diventando una zazzera confusa. _

_ “Certo che no, certo che no” lo rassicurò. _

_ Squalo osservò il ragazzo, le sue spalle massicce, il viso adulto, l’espressione gioviale e deglutì riuscendo a scorgere una parte del suo petto muscoloso, stretto dalla divisa della sua squadra. _

_ “Allora, ci sarai all’appuntamento?” chiese Takeshi, riaprendo gli occhi. Le sue iridi castano scuro, quasi nere, lo fissarono con intensità. _

_ “Bah! Ci sarò, ma questo non vuol dire che accorro appena mi chiami, dannato ragazzino!” sbraitò Squalo.  _

_ “Che bello! Ti confermo le coordinate per messaggio” disse Yamamoto. _

_ Squalo annuì, sbuffando e chiuse la videochiamata. _

Il cielo si era annuvolato, gocce di pioggia grandi un’unghia iniziarono a sferzare Squalo, la sabbia divenne umida e l’uomo si sentì affondare. Socchiuse gli occhi mentre la pioggia iniziava a ingrossare le onde e starnutì, incassando il capo tra le spalle ossute.

< Benissimo. Ora mi tocca aspettare in riva al mare mentre piove > pensò. Gettò indietro la testa, mentre i suoi capelli si appesantivano e inspirò l’odore di umido, socchiudendo le gambe aperte, il suo moncherino affondava nella battigia bagnata più velocemente della sua mano sana.

< Questa pioggia è come quella della mia fiamma. Sempre uguale, costante, fedele, ma pesante. Ogni goccia è gelida e ferisce, inodore e incolore, come una lama e unite alle altre ti squarcia a pezzi. Ti entra nelle ossa ed è la pioggia che ti aspetteresti a un funerale o a un cimitero. Lì dove cade sembra fermarsi, lasciandosi deformare dal contenitore dove viene rinchiusa, ma a lungo andare corrode tutto. È la pioggia che ben si abbina, paradossalmente, a un incendio dovuto a della benzina facilmente infiammabile. È la pioggia del Requiem > pensò. I suoi stivaletti stavano affondando e sentì una fitta al cuore, mentre riprendeva fiato.

L’odore di salsedine gli punse le narici, mentre si alzava un forte vento. La pioggia cambiò direzione, andando da sinistra verso destra, divenendo più calda e densa. 

Squalo venne quasi spazzato via dal vento e fu costretto ad alzarsi in piedi, proteggendosi con il braccio gli occhi. La pioggia vorticava intorno a lui, accaldandolo e le sue gote divennero vermiglie.

< La pioggia è cambiata. Questa è di tempesta, attiva, vitale, inattesa e inaspettata. Qualcosa che sembra inaffidabile, che ti confonde con la sua innovazione, ma che alla fine torna sempre se hai la pazienza di aspettare. Questa è una pioggia estiva, improvvisa, che dura troppo poco, che disseta le piante dopo troppo sole. È una pioggia che sa di oceano e questo è il luogo più adatto dove trovarla > pensò.

Vide la figura di Takeshi in lontananza, il giovane correva in riva all’oceano, tenendo in mano una spada di legno. I suoi muscoli scattavano, la sua divisa sembrava stargli stretta, la sua figura si avvicinava a grandi falcate e la pioggia sembrava aprirsi al suo passaggio.

“ _Voooooi_! Era l’or…”. Iniziò a dire Squalo.

Takeshi balzò e lo baciò con foga, unendo le loro labbra in un bacio desideroso, entrando a fondo con la sua lingua dentro la bocca del Varia.

< Lui è come la sua pioggia. Impetuoso come uno Tsunami che ti cambia la vita, se hai l’accortezza di accettarlo > pensò Squalo, dando vita a un basso mugolio di piacere. Lo sguardo ancora sorpreso, ma la bocca protesa.


End file.
